


Home Is Where You Are

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Jon are brothers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, References to Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: After one last attempt to make their marriage work, Aegon and Sansa realize it's just not going to work. He is incapable of being faithful, and she's in love with his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all came from seeing this picture on Tumblr:  
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/sophie%20turner%20dog_zps6gfdunyh.jpg.html)

Getting punched as soon as you open the door is pretty jarring, Jon realized. 

"What the fuck?!" he shouted at his brother, Aegon, while holding the side of his face with one hand. 

Aegon strutted inside their family home in King's Landing and kicked the door shut with his foot. He appeared full of bravado as only Aegon could be with his chest puffed up and a smirk on his handsome face. His blond hair looked a bit mussed and the top buttons of his dress shirt were undone. He wore no suit jacket. "What? You don't think you deserved that after fucking my wife?"

Jon's hand slipped from his face and he straightened, feeling the fight drain right out of him. "She told you."

"No, I discovered a sappy little letter you wrote her." Aegon rolled his eyes. "Only you would write a fucking letter and not an email or a text." He sighed and shrugged. "I confronted her about it and she told me the truth."

"I'm sorry," Jon said, hanging his head in shame. He'd known falling in love with his brother's wife was a terrible thing to do...though perhaps not quite as terrible as engaging in an affair with her for over a year, but he'd gone and done it anyway. 

"No, you're not," Aegon snorted and pushed past him to the mini-bar. 

His brother was right. He wasn't all that sorry. Sorry because it hadn't been the honorable thing to do, but not sorry because Aegon Targaryen was an asshole and had been a horrible husband to Sansa Stark. Not to mention, he was often a horrible self-absorbed prick in general. Jon loved his brother, but he didn't _like_ him. 

"You can't really cast any stones on Sansa having an affair, can you?" Jon said. "You were having your own. You slept with the stripper at your bachelor party, remember?"

"You got her for me."

"Not to fuck, you arrogant ass."

Aegon said nothing as he poured himself a whiskey. He took a sip and the two brothers just stared at one another. "Why didn't you just tell me you'd been in love with her that whole time?" he asked softly. 

"Because she was in love with you," Jon said, some bitterness laced through his words. "She didn't want me. But then you started being, well, you, and I was the one that was there for her while you were off having your fun." 

Aegon put his drink down and threw himself into a nearby armchair. He flopped his head back onto the back of it and sighed deeply. "We tried. After you came here, which I now understand she sent you away."

"No, we agreed that I would leave so that you and she could try to repair your marriage. If that wasn't possible, she said she'd send for me."

"It's not possible," Aegon said. "I made a right mess of all of it, Jon."

 _Shocker,_ Jon thought, but didn't voice it aloud. 

"It was doomed anyway. Once she told me how much she loved you, I knew no matter it was doomed for failure."

Jon's breath hitched. _Sansa loved him still_. No one could blame him for not knowing that; he hadn't seen or heard from her in six months. They'd agreed that breaking all times while she dragged Aegon to marriage counselling was for the best. 

Jon hadn't wanted to go, but he also understand Sansa wanting to make one last real try with her husband. She had been wracked with guilt over cheating on him in the first place, despite the fact that Aegon had affairs on her right and left and didn't give one shit about it. 

Now all he could think was - _why didn't she tell me?_

"Oh, stop looking like a lost little puppy and call her." Aegon snorted, "Or write her a letter." Jon glared at him. "I suppose you could just fly out and see her in that big mansion she'll now be living in all by her lonesome."

"Maybe she doesn't want to see me," Jon mumbled. "She hasn't called--"

"Trust me, she wants to see you. I think she might've been put off by the picture of you with Val what's-her-face at some charity thing you attending."

Jon groaned. "We went together, yes, but I lack the parts she's interested in."

"You best tell Sansa that then. I found it odd when she kept asking me if I knew her and if I'd heard from you. Now it all makes sense."

Jon frowned at his brother. "You're taking this well, punch in the face aside."

Aegon gazed up at the ceiling for a minute, seemingly lost in thought. "I'm an asshole. I'm unreliable, disloyal, and self-centered. I never should have married Sansa. She is the antitheses of everything I am." He looked over at Jon. "But she's perfect for you. So if you're looking for my consent..." Jon wasn't. "You have it. Go make beautiful babies together. They'll grow up with her grace and elegance and your penchant for being a broody, sullen stick-in-the-mud."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get the fuck out of here and go see her. I know you're just chomping at the bit for it. No doubt you've remained celibate during this self-imposed exile, you self-righteous ass."

Aegon was right; Jon hadn't had a woman since he'd left Sansa. He'd had no desire to. It was Sansa or no one at all. 

"Guess I'll be off then," Jon said and headed to his bedroom to pack and book the first flight he could get out. 

xxxxxxxxxx

"Go on then," Sansa said to her Siberian Husky she'd named Lady. "Do your business. It's nippy out here and Mama wants to change out of this dress."

She'd had some friends over that night for a dinner party. She'd wanted an excuse to wear her new strapless black dress with the tight bodice and the billowing skirt. She called it her "Freedom Dress". Plus, she'd sorta wanted to celebrate the fact that Aegon Targaryen was soon to be her ex-husband. Aegon had connections, they were as good as done in a very short period of time. 

No more being cheated on and ignored. No more feeling guilty for being in love with his brother, Jon, and having an affair with him...why should she be the one to feel guilty for falling in love with a good man while her husband took up with the tart of the week? No more being weighed down by a marriage she'd soon realized had been a huge mistake. 

She. Was. Free. 

And Aegon knew it. He wasn't being so silly as to try and keep her. It had been apparent that marriage counseling wasn't working for them, and then Aegon had found Jon's letter she'd stupidly left under her laptop in her bedroom - and yes, she had her own bedroom. He'd gone in there to get her laptop after his had given him problems, and he'd seen it. 

She wondered now if she had subconsciously wanted Aegon to find that letter. If that had been her way of telling him that she was done and that she was in love with his brother. He'd yelled at her at first. Then laughed and said he should have known from the way Jon seemed to prefer her company over his and never left her side whenever they all got together. Looking back, Sansa supposed she and Jon hadn't really gone to great lengths to hide their feelings, but Aegon being Aegon had remained clueless throughout. 

She and Jon had agreed when she'd decided that perhaps she and Aegon should try one last time to make their marriage work that they would have no contact. Perhaps, she had told herself, she could learn to love Aegon again, and he could learn to be faithful. But, no, it hadn't worked. 

And now, despite the fact that Jon had told her to contact him in the event that she decided to leave Aegon and wanted him to come home to her, to Winterfell, she hadn't. She hadn't been sure anymore if Jon wanted her. Not after seeing his picture in a magazine at some charity event with a leggy blond on his arm. 

She'd pored over that picture for hours, stroking the glossy image of his face, and wondering if he'd moved on. Not that she could blame him if he had. Weren't relationships started as affairs doomed anyway?

But she was still heartsick over it, though she told herself that she was a strong, capable woman with a career and a life of her own and she'd be just fine. Still though, she missed him. Desperately. 

She followed Lady as her dog trotted about the yard, happy to be outside. 

And then saw someone come into her line of sight and she started. She couldn't really make out who it was considering it was dark out, and they were shrouded in the shadows, far from the light spilling out onto the lawn. Whoever it was stood near the gravel driveway. 

"Sansa."

She froze. She knew that voice. "Jon?"

He started walking towards her with purposeful strides. She saw his face as he passed under a light, and she started to run. Then he started to run. They met with an embrace, Jon holding her so tight in his arms she could barely breathe. 

"Why didn't you call me, baby?" he asked, his lips ghosting over her hair, forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. "I had to find out from Aegon who showed up in King's Landing to give me a black eye and then his consent."

"I didn't know if you still wanted me," she said breathlessly, gingerly touching the bruising around his eyes. 

"Nothing could ever make me stop wanting you," he said huskily and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her knees weak. He framed her face in his hands and looked at her earnestly. "I love you Sansa Stark. I have always loved you, and I will _always_ love you."

"But that woman I saw you with—"

"She's a lesbian. She has no interest in me and I've no interest in her. That's why we went together."

Tears of relief and joy welled up in Sansa's eyes. "I've missed you so much, Jon. I love you," she said in between peppering his face with kisses. 

He groaned. "You have no idea."

She laughed while tears streamed down her face. "I think I have some!"

With a growl, Jon scooped her up in his arms and then laughed when the bulky skirt got in the way of holding her close. He set her back down on the ground and she grabbed his hand. "Come," she said. 

"Oh, I plan on it," he rasped. 

Sansa ran with him to the house, calling for Lady. Lady came barreling in behind them, and while Sansa ran with Jon up to her bedroom, Lady stayed downstairs. 

After bursting into her bedroom, Jon wasted no time in gathering her up in his arms and undoing the zip of her dress. The dress fell to her bare feet in a whoosh and Jon stepped back to drink her in - her curves, her breasts encased in a strapless black bra, and a black silk thong. Her auburn hair was loose around her shoulders in waves and he dug his fingers in the heavy silk mane and kissed her greedily. 

He felt her fingers at the hem of his shirt and he helped her discard it. When her cool hands ran over his chest and stomach, he moaned, the muscles in his stomach contracting. "It's been six long months without you, sweet girl," he whispered. "I don't know that this first time will be slow."

"I don't care," she said as she undid the snap of his black jeans. "I just want you, Jon. I _need_ you."

"I need you too, sweet girl," he murmured as he undid the snap of her bra. He dipped his head and circled a nipple with his tongue and then sucked. He groaned then when she'd pushed his jeans and boxers down and stroked his hard cock. 

He paid the same attention to the other breast before pushing her back to the bed. He pushed her down on top and she shimmied out of her panties while he finished undressing. She scooted back onto the king-sized bed and curled her fingers at him, beckoning him with a grin on her gorgeous face. 

Jon climbed onto bed, pulled her legs over his shoulders, and now circled her clit with his tongue. "Jon," she moaned, carding her fingers through his inky black curls. 

"I've missed the taste of you," he groaned. He started spelling out his name on with the tip of his tongue on her clit, and she cried out before he could even finish his last name. He looked up. "That was quick."

"Like you said, it's been a while. Come here and get inside me."

She opened her arms to him and Jon practically dove into them. He kissed her again and again, until she began to move restlessly under him, sending him the hint to get inside her already. Getting up on his knees he teased her folds with the tip of his cock as he alternated between watching what he was doing, and enjoying the view of her luscious body laid out before him. 

His heart felt full, near to bursting really. Finally, he pushed inside her and it took his breath away, the feel of her silken walls around his shaft. He braced himself over her and met her gaze. "I'm home," he gasped. "I'm finally home, Sansa."

"You are," she said happily and wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his calves as he thrust steadily inside her. 

“This is it?” Jon panted. “We’re together now, yeah?”

“Yes, my love,” she murmured and drew his face down in her hands for a kiss. 

He moaned, the feel of her around him, her scent, the taste of her in his mouth, her lips against his… 

“Too long, Sansa,” he muttered as he broke the kiss to push her knees back and angle himself over her. “I don’t ever want to be without you again. Do you understand me?”

She nodded, and he could tell she was close. So was he. 

“Will you marry me?” he blurted out, feeling as though all that he was feeling – his relief and joy and how much he’d missed her – was just pouring out of him. 

She laughed and then moaned when he put his thumb on her clit and began to rub it in circles. “Ask me later,” she gasped. “When I’m divorced.”

“I will,” he promised. 

“I know – Jon!” She dug her nails into his back, holding him to her as she climaxed. Jon felt the pulse of her walls massage his shaft and he let go, cumming with a roar inside her. 

He collapsed against her, and felt her kissing along the side of his face. 

“Welcome home,” she whispered in his ear. 

“My home has always been here with you, Sansa,” he murmured. “Just so you know,” he said, kissing her again and again, “I want my welcome home to last all night.”

She grinned up at him, winding her arms about his neck. “I think that can definitely be arranged…”


End file.
